


Put on the Suit

by Winterstar



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Crack, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 06:08:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1847257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winterstar/pseuds/Winterstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Put on the suit" takes on a whole new meaning when Steve gets ready for his wedding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Put on the Suit

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little story for [cameron-mckell](http://cameron-mckell.tumblr.com) over on tumblr who won my contest. The prompt - asked for something with Steve getting dressed and the armor kidnaps Steve for a mystery date....I kind of took it to a different ending. :)

“Ridiculous.” He tosses the keys to his motorcycle on the table and heads toward his bedroom. He thinks twice about closing the door (which happens to be his first mistake), leaves it open (mistake number two) just in case Tony elects to be a decent human being and apologize, and then Steve walks through the bedroom to the en suite bathroom. 

Even after two hours at the gym, not the Avengers’ gym but the small one in Brooklyn he frequents when he needs to get away from the insanity of living with a bunch of risk-takers with a flare for the dramatic and in need of constant competition, he still vibrates with anger. After all, this isn’t just Tony’s wedding – it’s his as well.

He asked for something small, intimate, something that they could cherish and remember. Instead, he’s getting a celebrity affair all dressed up with media. It isn’t what he envisioned when he asked Tony to marry him. It isn’t what he hoped for, or what they talked about.

“Or even what we planned,” Steve says with a curse on his lips. He strips down and throws his sweaty clothes in the hamper. “JARVIS, shower, medium heat, please.”

“Certainly, Captain Rogers,” JARVIS says and the water sprays out, starting a comfortable heat and steam in the bathroom. 

And that’s another thing they can’t seem to decide on or come to an agreement on – the last name thing. Should it be Rogers-Stark or Stark-Rogers or some weird version of the two. Rark doesn’t sound right and Stogers is okay but looks like it’s spelled wrong. He sighs and opens the shower door (this is mistake number three). 

He get in the shower, lifts his face to the water, and stands there stock still trying to clear his head. He loves Tony, Tony loves him – it shouldn’t be this hard. In a moment of strange insight, Fury told him that his family, his team needed to celebrate the occasion with him. To try and steal off to elope would be a letdown for everyone.

“Since when is my marriage everyone’s issue,” Steve hisses and scrubs down. He’s especially brutal, cleaning away until he’s positively pink under the hot cascade of water. Eventually he realizes he can’t stay in the shower forever and he can’t wash his hair five times without a reasons, like blob goo from some monster reason. But there was no monster today, just Tony and his big ass plans.

Pepper told him about the big bunny for Christmas – Steve should have been prepared. Steve is never prepared for what Tony might come up with next (mistake number four). Yet, this is one of the reasons he fell for Tony because of his complete and utter spontaneity. His ability to piece together disparate things and mold a perfect picture or come to a conclusion that is so perfect and innovative it is astounding. He only hopes he can live up to what Tony needs.

He steps out of the shower and asks JARVIS to turn off the water. Pulling a towel from the rack, he dries off and then tosses the towel with the dirty clothes. He yanks another towel off the rack to dry his hair and then hangs it back up. Padding across the floor, he digs through his underwear drawer and frowns. Tony has replaced all of his boxers with Iron Man motif ones. Sighing (again), he steps into a pair (this is actually both a mistake and serendipity or otherwise known as a good thing). 

He turns back to the bathroom and opens up the medicine cabinet, sets out all of his shaving supplies and closes the cabinet. He promised Tony he would be ready to go to the rehearsal dinner by five. It isn’t quite four yet, he has a lot of time. This whole thing isn’t what he wants at all. He wanted to share this moment with Tony, just the two of them and some close friends. Now he’s – they are going to be on public display.

He swears again, and pats on the shaving cream, and then he sharpens his straight edge to shave. Calming himself, he clears his jaw, his chin, over his cheeks, and pays special attention to his upper lip. 

“What if I did something like that to him?”

“Excuse me, Captain, can I be of assistance?”

“No, sorry, forget it, JARVIS,” Steve says and continues his shave. When he completes the job, he cleans up and puts a bit of aftershave on. One of the things Tony loves is that Steve uses aftershave. 

He smiles, even when Tony’s being infuriating Steve still loves him. He tidies up the bathroom and then goes back into the bedroom. He furrows his brows. Tony should be here by now. They both have to get ready for this party. He’ll check on it in a minute. He needs to get out his suit. As he opens the closet door, he hears the whine of motors and gears. It is distinctive. It is familiar. He ignores it (his fifth mistake).

“What the-?” Steve says fully expecting Tony to be walking into the room in full Iron Man regalia. What confronts him startles him into paralysis (mistake number six)– the armor zooms into the room, opens up, and then wraps around Steve – cocooning him in its casing. 

“JARVIS, what the hell is going on?” Steve says but the armor has taken over.”Is there an attack? Is Tony okay?”

“Sir is fine, there is no attack,” JARVIS says from inside the helmet of the armor. The HUD turns on and the display flickers around him. The entire armor moves through the penthouse apartment to the balcony and then launches into the air.

“JARVIS, what is going on?”

“You are in the Iron Man armor, Captain Rogers.”

“I know that,” Steve says. For God sakes, did Tony have to program his A.I. with his attitude? “I want to know why?”

“You are not on the need to know list for the answer to that question, Captain.”

“JARVIS contact Tony immediately.”

“I have been instructed that I am not to follow that order,” JARVIS announces as the armor careens through the air – with enough velocity that Steve gulps back his late lunch.

“Are you functioning correctly?” Steve asks because he has serious issues right now. He’s in his undies, in the armor flying over Manhattan headed toward the greater wilds of New York state. 

“I am fully operational, Captain. I assure you this is completely safe,” JARVIS says.

“I have my doubts,” Steve mutters.

“If it helps, Captain, you can just enjoy the scenery.”

Steve grits his teeth and wants to fist his hands, but JARVIS has control of the gloves and gauntlets of the armor so Steve cannot close his hands. He supposes this is okay since the thrusters in the hands are needed to even and balance out the flight according to Tony. Still, he doesn’t want to enjoy the scenery. 

“JARVIS, get me out of here.”

“I am under strict orders, Captain.”

“Strict orders?” Steve yelps as the suit whips around a plane as they climb in altitude. “Where are you taking me?”

“Once again, Captain, I am unable to comply and respond to your query due to standing orders from -.”

“Override, CA070418,” Steve says and waits for JARVIS to answer.

“I apologize, Captain but your override codes have been temporarily disabled.”

“What the-,” he sputters. “What’s the use of an override code that can be disabled?”

“My point exactly, Captain,” JARVIS says and that just takes the cake.

“No, no, no, you don’t get to sympathize with me since you are kidnapping me,” Steve says and tries to wiggle around but JARVIS has the flight stabilizers on and Steve effectively is only able to chafe his crotch. “Ouch.”

“I would remain calm and relax, Captain. Otherwise you are bound to harm yourself again.”

“You better not be bringing me to some supervillian’s lair. I have a wedding this weekend.”

“Understood.” An answer which was not at all comforting. 

For the next hour Steve fumes in the suit, notices how stifling it can be, and spends about twenty minutes trying to figure out how to scratch his nose. He never figures it out, he suffers, in silence, like any superhero would.

Eventually, he’s suffered enough, the armor zeroes in on a small gathering in what Steve can only discern must be the famous Martha’s Vineyard. About a dozen or so white wooden chairs are lined up facing a trellis that has vines climbing up the sides and canopying of flowers over the top. Everywhere the chairs, the trellis is laden with flowers of every color, a riot. As the suit circles people move to the chairs and he spots Tony in a white tuxedo taking a place under the trellis. 

“Captain, I am about to land.” 

Steve inhales and the armor settles next to the trellis. The faceplate opens as the helmet retracts, and he sees all of the Avengers gathered about, waiting at the chairs. He also nods to Fury, and Maria, and Coulson with his team. Rhodes stands next to Bruce. There’s Jane Foster with Thor as well as Darcy and her friend Ian with Erik. Bucky is off to the side with Natasha and Clint. Sam steps up to Steve’s side and Pepper is standing up for Tony.  
His words, his reaction, the air from his lung is robbed from him. He can’t believe it, it’s a mystery what this man does for him. 

“Tony,” Steve says, a little breathless from the flight (this is what he tells himself).

Tony opens his arms and the music begins to play. It is soft and beautiful and a light melody by a string quartet. The minister steps between them and they begin the ceremony. For the first five minutes, Steve’s not entirely following. He’s overwhelmed and overwrought with emotion. He cannot believe Tony or what everyone has done for him.

The miracle of Tony stuns him. He can’t say a thing. He can’t think or connect anything in his brain. He’s stuttering and touched and in love. He thinks he’ll never stop smiling. The light from the sun hits his face and he blinks away the tears.

“This is the part you say your vows, babe,” Tony says and winks at him.

“Oh, oh, I-.” He should be angry. He should be throwing a fit. This the wedding he wanted because it is so much more. It is perfect and lovely, and brilliant. He can’t muster any strength, anything but these words. “I asked you once to put on the suit, it seems like a life time ago. But I suppose the tables have been turned.”

A few of the attendees snicker.

Before him Tony smiles, the soft white of his tux glinting in the dying rays of the sun. He is a wonder, a beauty to behold.

“I saw a man that day, a man who I couldn’t see past the suit. But then I realized that the suit isn’t the man, the man is the hero, the true hero. You have been my nemesis, my friend, my confidant, my lover, and now and forever I want you to be my partner, my husband, my forever.”

Tony reaches out, touches Steve’s gloved metal hand. “I don’t have much to say, I usually have a lot of flash and bravado, but today I think it’s better to say it simply and truly. You are the man my father never shut up about….and I know why. Your integrity, your honor, your stubbornness, your filthy mouth-.”

A few people laugh at that, but Steve only reddens.

“Everything about you is that and more, Steve Rogers I want to harangue you for the rest of my life, dear husband. I want to mock you, and curse you, and torment you, and kiss you, and save you, and love you for all the rest of my days.”

Steve feels the settling of something deep and tight inside relax as he looks upon his dream. He whispers, “Forever.”

The minister raises her hands, but then drops them. “The rings?”

Pepper steps forward and produces both of the platinum entwined rings. She gives them to Tony. Steve’s glove retracts and they clasp hands. Words are spoken, true and honest and he is netted, captured and always linked to Tony in these moments and all the moments to come.

“I now pronounce you husbands,” the minister says. “You may now kiss.”

Tony leans up but the suit is in the way. “JARVIS, please – get rid of the suit.”

“No, no, no-.”

The suit unfolds, leaving Steve in his boxers.

His Iron Man boxers.

At his wedding.

In front of all of his friends, his family.

He sighs.

Yep.

He looks over at Tony, who happens to be red faced with laughter. 

“Yep, this is my life from now on,” he says, and then he sweeps Tony off his feet, kisses him within an inch of his life, and walks down the aisle, blushing husband and Iron Man underwear and all.

And they lived happily ever after.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Fluff - and hope you like it! Follow me on [tumblr](http://winterstar95.tumblr.com)
> 
> Oh and sorry for mistakes, my fiGNErs r noT workngi t2daY!!11


End file.
